


I'm Bored

by Hex69



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hex69/pseuds/Hex69
Summary: One day while laying in bed with his boyfriend Ryuji, Akira gets bored.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	I'm Bored

**Author's Note:**

> Originally wrote this a long time ago on the notes app on my phone cuz I couldn't sleep and I was horny but I didn't have this account at the time so I just screenshotted it and posted it to my horny Twitter (@hornytime6969) but now I have this account so here it is again lol, here's a link to the original tweet if you wanna read that too: https://twitter.com/hornytime6969/status/1297160002625470466
> 
> Also this fic has been lowkey reworked to make the pacing better and fix any typos

“Dude I’m bored.” Akira complained as he laid on his bed with his boyfriend Ryuji under a blanket.

“We could play one of your games or something.” Ryuji suggested.

“That’s....not what I meant...”

“Huh? Then what did you mean?” asked Ryuji, confused.

Akira huffed, moved one of his hands downward and started rubbing Ryuji’s crotch which made the faux blonde jump.

“I mean I’m _bored_.” Akira repeated with emphasis.

“....O-Oh...” was all Ryuji could mutter as his face turned red.

“We don’t have to... _do_ anything if you don’t want to, just rubbing you like this is satisfying enough.”

“.....U-Uh sure man....go ahead...”

“You sure?”

“Y-Yeah.”

“Alright.” after getting Ryuji’s consent to continue Akira began to rub his crouch more.

Ryuji tried his best to keep his composure but with each rub it slipped more and more which just made Akira more excited.

Each moan and squeak that came from his boyfriend got his blood pumping, his red face making Akira love him more than he already did.

Eventually Akira moved his hand and began to put it down Ryuji’s pants so now he was rubbing against his underwear, the noises Ryuji made along with the surprised look on his face made Akira smile as the pace at which he was rubbing pace got faster.

Since there was now less clothing blocking Akira’s hand Ryuji’s reactions became more intense much to Akira’s pleasure.

“You enjoying this?” Akira asked teasingly.

The only response he received was an exasperated gasp which he took as a ‘Yes’.

As Akira continued to rub his crotch, he closed the gap between their faces and began kissing Ryuji on the neck, the faux blonde letting out a moan with each one as Akira made his way up and down.

“I love you.” Akira whispered, “I love you so much.”

Ryuji could barely reply but Akira didn’t mind, he knew Ryuji loved him too, and that he was enjoying every second of this however Akira decided he was satisfied but could tell Ryuji wasn’t so he began to rub even faster.

“D-Dude!?”

He continued to rub until suddenly Ryuji let out a very loud moan and where Akira’s hand was placed felt wet, Akira took his hand out of Ryuji’s pants and sat up with a satisfied smile as a panting Ryuji laid beside him.

Akira turned to him, “So you want to play that game now?”

“...R-Really dude?” Ryuji managed between breaths.

“Well?”

“.....W-We should...” Ryuji cleared his throat, “We should....clean ourselves up first...” he said, exhausted.

“Oh right.” said Akira as he remembered the wetness on his hand, “I’ll go first, I think you need to rest.”

“No shit...”


End file.
